It's Great To Be Home
by Starzgirl
Summary: Third Company returns home again from the North after the concluded Scanran War. Many return to their sweethearts, and some to their new wives...KD, NY, RB. CHAPTER 4 is up! COMPLETE!
1. Coming Home

**Disclaimer (applies to all chapters): I do not own any characters, places, or objects created by Tamora Pierce. Oh, how I wish I did. **

* * *

**Chapter One: Coming Home **

* * *

Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle sat atop his horse, conversing with Lord Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak, Knight Commander of the King's Own. Third Company was returning from the North, after helping damaged towns after the peacefully concluded Scanran War, which had come to an end almost a year ago. The men of the King's Own had been home since the end of the war, but were ordered by King Jonathan, at various times, to help rebuild struggling fiefs and towns. They had been gone for a little over two months this time, finally returning to Corus before the onset of the harsh winter. 

All of the men were eager to return home for Midwinter, the first one since the end of the war, which was sure to be a joyous event. Many were coming home to ladies they were courting, most to find women at the Festival, and the select few to their new wives. King Jonathan of Conté had had a new law passed after the war, allowing men of the King's Own to marry, as a means to try to populate their ranks, even though they are still always on-call and have to live near the palace. These two facts still deter many, but usually the unwanted. On the other hand, the new law has kept many worthy men within the Own, and has made many ladies happy to be wed. Still, most of the men prefer to stay bachelors, but for the others, they have or plan to take advantage of it.

As Third Company rode up on a bluff, they stopped and cheers sounded out from their riding party. Below them laid Corus, the capital of Tortall, and their home. There was not much going on below, considering it was the middle of the night. The men, however, insisted not to stop to set up camp earlier so that they could return home quicker. Some insisted more than others.

Raoul quieted the group, and then announced, "I know you are happy to be home lads, but I do not wish to wake the whole city, especially not His Majesty. He would probably order me to attend a ball, since that would be my worst punishment, and if he does, I will make every one of you my personal jousting partners. Clear?"

"Painfully so," replied Dom, looking over the men, as if daring any of them to make a sound.

"Good, I love using that threat. It always works," he said to Dom, chuckling. "I would do it, too."

"I don't doubt you, Raoul," said Dom, laughing. "And I'd rather not find out for sure."

Raoul laughed more, "Good choice, Sergeant." Then he said to all the men, "Ok, boys, remember my stakes. Now, let's go home."

* * *

The men all abided by Raoul's order for silence. When they entered the palace grounds and reached the King's Own barracks and stables, the men moved quickly to unload and go off- either to loving arms or taverns, and in some cases both- few tired enough to actually go to bed. 

Dom looked up to a certain window in the palace, and smiled when he saw light burning from within. He was starting to unsaddle his horse, when Raoul came up beside him, and said, "Sergeant, would you mind taking care of my horse, also? Lerant seems to have run off."

Dom looked quizzically around. He could've sworn he just saw Lerant a second ago, but to his dismay he was nowhere in sight. "Of course," he replied, even though he desperately wanted to run up to his rooms.

He started to take Raoul's reins, clearly depressed, when the big man started to laugh heartily. Again confused, Dom looked up at his Knight Commander. When Raoul's laughter subsided, he smiled at Dom and said, "Go on," nodding his head toward the palace.

Dom didn't need to be told twice. He quickly grabbed his travel bag and raced to the palace doors.

Raoul broke into another bout of laughter, shaking his head after Dom. Lerant, returning from the stables, scratched his head in confusion as he approached Raoul, laughing there alone on his horse. "Would you like me to take your horse, sir?"

That seemed to make him laugh even more. "Yes, thank you, Lerant."

Taking his horse and another which appeared to be Dom's, Lerant left the big knight, wondering all the way back to the stables if Raoul had battled one too many giants.

* * *


	2. Skipping Practice

**Chapter Two: Skipping Practice**

* * *

Walking through the door to his quarters, Dom smiled and looked around the sitting room. It was small and occupied by a few sitting areas and an easily accessible weapons rack, useful for last minute calls which are frequent in the King's Own. He put his bag down and took off his chain mail armor, placing it neatly inside the wardrobe on the left wall of the room, beside the door to the latrine. As he was closing the wardrobe doors, he heard muffled sounds coming from the bedroom. He turned and smiled as he walked toward the slightly opened door. 

Opening it all the way, he leaned in the door frame to admire the woman sleeping in his bed._ Their_ bed. He still hasn't gotten used to that yet. They were married a few months after the new law was passed and have been married about seven months. Even though he has been away for most of the time, he still is not used to coming home to an occupied room. But he _definitely_ liked it.

He decided that she had not been asleep long, because the candles were still fairly tall and burning. _Most likely writing more reports_ he thought to himself, smiling some more. He watched the candle light dance across her sleeping face, and stood there looking at her for a while. Her light brown hair had grown some more since the last time he saw her, and her tan from the summer, he could tell, was starting to fade just like autumn had faded into winter. He laughed softly when she twitched her nose because Jump's tail got too close. Jump, aware of Dom's presence, had stood up on the bed, wagging his crooked tail in delight on seeing him. Dom walked over to the dog and scratched his head and ears in greeting. Of course, this got Jump even more excited, causing Kel to sleepily tell him to calm down. Seeing that she didn't open her eyes, Dom held his finger to his lips and Jump understood and calmed down.

Dom then proceeded to get ready for bed himself, leaving the room to use the latrine and unpack his travel bag. On his return, he walked over to his side of the bed, seeing that it was still occupied. Placing his hands on his hips, he looked down at Jump, who did not look like he wanted to move at all this time. Dom smiled when Jump opened one eyelid, as if to see if he was still there. "Come on you crazy pup. I know you're not asleep." As if taking his cue, Jump started to snore, causing Dom to laugh quietly. Trying to outsmart him, Dom walked to the door and closed it, pretending he left. Jump didn't move. Dom sighed, "All right you win. If you get off my side I'll give you a treat, how 'bout that?"

Immediately Jump perked up, hopped off the bed and rushed into the other room. Dom gave him his treat, and then returned to the bedroom, closing the door before Jump had a chance to reclaim his spot.

Finally getting into bed, Dom lifted up the covers on his side and slid in gently, trying not to wake his wife..._yet._

However, his movements were too much, for Kel said, voice heavy with sleep, "Jump, if you don't settle down, I'll put you out in the other room."

Dom, lying beside his wife, and propped up on his right arm, chuckled and replied, "Already ahead of you, Mother."

Kel's eyelids snapped up, as did her head, ramming her forehead into Dom's.

They both groaned in pain, clutching both of their heads. "Welcome home to you, too," said Dom, rubbing the sore area.

Kel, massaging her own forehead, replied, "It was your own fault for scaring me like that. You should be glad that is all that hurts."

That got Dom to smile, and tease, "_I_ scared the _protector of the small?_ I think I should receive an award...a kiss would be quite acceptable."

That rewarded him with a pillow being thrown at his face, which he barely avoided. He laughed, blue eyes twinkling, "Missed me."

Kel smiled, looking at her husband lovingly, "I sure did."

They moved to embrace each other, both overly content in each other's arms. They stayed that way for a bit of time, although it did not seem long enough to either of them. Dom loved the way she felt in his hold; a perfect fit. He had dreamed of holding her for months and was overjoyed to finally do so.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Kel asked softly, "How was your journey?"

Not lifting his head from where it rested next to hers, Dom replied, "Long, and it started to get quite cold, even during the days. But thoughts of you warmed me."

Kel pushed him away playfully, smiling and rolling her eyes, "You sound like Neal."

"Then Meathead must actually sound intelligent, much to my own disbelief." Kel laughed, making Dom smile in delight.

"How was the North? Besides cold..." she asked, wanting to hear all about what he had been doing.

Dom answered all the questions she asked, smiling at her sincere interest.

"Did you visit New Hope?" she asked, eager to hear about how it was doing.

"Do you just want to read my reports? It would probably prove much easier," stated Dom, chuckling.

"Are they written already?"

Dom laughed, "Of course not. I always hope that miraculously somehow they will write themselves. Naturally, that just means that my reports are done at the last minute possible like everyone else's. Except for yours of course."

He went on to describe Third Company's visit to New Hope, which after the war was turned into an running town. Many of the refugees that Kel protected ended up staying there, only a few leaving after the war was over. Kel missed almost all of them, especially the children. Dom reassured her of their safety and comfort, knowing how much she cared for them still.

Dom then asked her, "What have you been up to?"

Kel sighed, "Just trying to keep myself busy and in shape. I've basically just been training, and watching the new pages. How is Raoul and Third Company?"

"Oh, you know- helping to rebuild towns, fighting bandits, rigging Raoul's tent, putting peppers in each others' food- same old, same old."

Kel smiled, remembering many tricks played in Third Company during her own squire years. Dom and Raoul were always the main conspirators. Thinking about her squiredom, she asked, "How is Raoul's new squire? It's the Lioness's son, right?"

"Oh, Alan, he's a good lad." Then Dom smiled and said, sounding secretive, "Don't tell Raoul but I've recruited him into playing many pranks on our dear knight commander. He's had some great ideas."

"Poor Raoul, his own squire is against him," said Kel, shaking her head in mock sadness. "Does Alan seem to like the Own?"

Dom thought back to his encounters with the boy, truthfully answering, "Yeah, he does. We all like him, too." Then, with a mischievous smile playing on his lips, he looked at Kel and slowly started to move toward her, causing her to lie back on the bed. "However," he said softly, bright blue eyes dancing over hers, while lowering his face toward her neck, "I liked Raoul's last squire _much_ more..."

"Really?" Kel teased, smiling from Dom's attention.

"Mmhmm," he murmured into her neck.

Feeling mischievous herself, Kel asked, "Nothing else to tell me?"

Dom lifted his head and grinned at her, "Of course there is, my dear Protector. You are the most beautiful woman in the world..."

Kel laughed, pushing her fingers against his mouth, which he had been angling toward her own.

"I'm flattered Dom, but I was talking about your journey. Is there anything else to tell me about it?"

He smiled and replied, "Nope, nothing else to report."

Kel noticed he again started to lean down toward her, but before his face was too close to hers, she turned over on her side and appeared to be trying to get comfortable. "Well then," she said, eyes closing, "I better get back to sleep. I plan to get up for dawn glaive practice with Her Majesty, Shinko, and Yuki. Goodnight, Dom."

Kel slipped her Yamani Mask on to hide her mirth and laughter, which was close to uncontrollable.

"Goodnight? Kel I haven't seen you in over two months, you can't go to sleep now," said Dom, surprised.

"You said there was nothing else to tell me, Dom," she replied, trying to prevent her Mask from slipping. It was hard to do. _I am stone, I am stone, _she repeated in her head.

"I'll tell you anything to keep you from going to sleep," he said, laughing softly.

Kel smiled, turned back over and sat up beside her husband, looking into his eyes, "And why would you want to do that? A grumpy lady knight is not pleasant."

Dom chuckled and then smiled sincerely, "Because I love you, Kel, and I missed you."

"Well then," she said, smiling back, "That changes my plans..." With that she gently pushed Dom down on the bed and she kissed him on his cheek.

His bold grin flashing, Dom pointed to his lips, and said, "You missed."

Kel laughed tenderly, "A lady knight never misses." With that she gently and slowly covered his mouth with hers. Immediately Dom placed his one hand behind her head, and the other wrapped around her body, pulling her closer.

_Oh yes_, he thought to himself, smiling against Kel's lips, _I definitely love this._

* * *

**A/N: This is not the end! More to come! I hope to update soon!**


	3. Meathead in the Morning

**Chapter Three: Meathead in the Morning**

* * *

Kel woke the next morning, with the sun shining brightly on her face. After her eyes adjusted to the light, she started to get up, only to be pulled back down by a strong arm wrapped around her waist. 

She smiled and turned over to face Dom, whose eyes were still closed, but she knew he was awake because a smile was plain on his lips.

"You didn't let me sleep and now you won't let me get up," said Kel, laughing when his grip tightened.

Still, not opening his eyes, Dom replied, grinning, "I thought we already decided you were skipping dawn practice."

"We did," Kel answered, "But, Dom, it's mid-morning, and I'm hungry." With that she pulled away from Dom's grip, though reluctantly and with great difficulty. However, he quickly grabbed her wrist, and pulled her back. This time, Kel found no escape, for Dom pinned her down, his smile and blue eyes alight with humor.

Kel mock-glared up at him, but she was smiling too. "You're not going to let me eat either?"

Dom laughed softly, while bending down to kiss her, "I'm not letting you go that easily."

With that, he pressed his lips to hers, enjoying their warmth on such a cold morning. He could feel Kel smile, causing him to do the same, and then he deepened their kiss.

Unwillingly, they parted a while later, breathless. They smiled at each other affectionately before moving to go down to breakfast.

* * *

"I wondered why you didn't show up for dawn practice," Yuki teased, eyeing Kel and Dom as they sat down with their breakfast plates. The mess hall was only partially filled, most people already having eaten their meals. 

Rolling her eyes at her friend, Kel retorted, jokingly, "As if _you_ show up every day. When Neal came home, you were absent for almost a week!"

The Yamani's eyes crinkled in silent laughter, and if it weren't for her training, Kel knew Yuki would have been blushing.

"I'm surprised Meathead lets you go to practice," Dom piped up from where he sat beside Kel. "I would've expected him to have you bed-ridden the moment he found out."

Yuki had discovered that she was pregnant soon after the Scanran War had ended, to her own delight and especially to her husband, Nealan of Queenscove's. She was now quite heavy with-child.

"Speaking of which, where is my stubborn cousin?" Dom asked, looking around the hall.

"Probably still asleep," Kel replied, knowing all-too-well her best friend's hatred of early mornings- early meaning _before_ midday.

"The lazy bum," said Dom, receiving an inquiring look from Kel. He was not a morning person either, and sometimes out slept his cousin.

"As I recall, I believe you wanted to stay in bed too this morning," Kel reminded him, smiling shyly.

Then Dom replied gently, "Yes, but that was for a completely different reason," and he grinned roguishly, causing a slight blush to appear on her cheeks.

Yuki, watching the sidetracked couple amusedly, decided to answer Dom's earlier question by explaining, "The only reason I _can_ practice is because it's in the morning and Neal never even notices I've gotten up that early. Other than that I'm under his watch all the time."

As if on cue, Neal walked into the hall, his hair disheveled and his eyes still heavy with sleep. He went and got his plate, and when walking over to their table, Dom announced, "Sir Meathead! You have finally decided to grace us with your presence!"

Neal, who had not seen his cousin, or anyone else at his table for that matter, groaned at the use of _that_ name that his _cousin _used relentlessly.

"Oh, shut your gob, Dom," Neal replied in his usual drawl, taking a seat beside Yuki.

Dom chuckled, "Mithros, you're grumpy in the morning." Neal not bothering to reply, they all continued to eat.

Food in his stomach putting him in a better mood, Neal leaned back from his plate, content, and asked his cousin, "So how was the North?"

"Much more eventful than it was here, I imagine," Dom replied.

"I can bet," said Neal, smirking, "what with you, Raoul, Third Company, and your crazy ideas..."

Dom smiled, clearly recalling all the mischief he and the Own had gotten into, which Neal imagined to be _a lot, _knowing his cousin and the men of the Own, including their knight commander.

And he was right. Dom told the three of them about all the fun the Own had with each other, and soon their table was joined by fellow members of the Own, also late to breakfast, and other interested listeners, too. All were soon erupting in laughter, which brought even more people, who were already coming in for midday meal, around. Before long, Neal and Dom were recounting stories of their own pranks with each other, and there were _many_, so many they could hardly remember them all.

"Remember when I put those worms in your soup?" Neal asked, trying to control his fits of laughter.

Dom laughed, "I still don't like soup, 'cuz of that! But that wasn't nearly as good as that time I put frogs in your water! You didn't take another bath for a week!"

Neal practically fell off his chair in hysterics. "And the only reason I finally did was because..." he stopped because he was laughing so hard.

"...the lady in the market..." said Dom, remembering why, and also unable to go on.

Neal nodded his head, wiping his watery eyes, "She wouldn't sell me the pork I was trying to buy till I washed...'cuz she said, she said..." He started laughing so hard he was crying.

Finally, it subsided, and Dom and Neal shouted together, "'You'll get it, when you stop smelling like the pigs!'"

Everyone roared with laughter, and Dom, Neal, Kel and Yuki were laughing harder than ever before, if that was even possible. Many others were laughing so hard, they were crying, too.

Soon the midday bells tolled, and slowly their crowd started to thin out. It took a long while for the four of them to get their laughter under control, but when they did they realized that they should get to their duties-it already being the middle of the day, and all. Neal and Yuki left together, Neal fussing over Yuki and Yuki saying her commonly heard reply, "Neal, I'm fine!".

Kel and Dom laughed at the couple while following them out of the mess hall. While the other two headed back to their quarters, Kel and Dom headed to the practice courts.

* * *

**A/N: Please review, I will update soon! And thanks to all my reviewers so far!**


	4. It's Great to be Home

**Chapter 4: "It's Great to be Home"**

* * *

"Getting rusty down here at court?" Dom teased, circling around in the middle of the practice courts with Kel. Kel smirked and swept her sword toward him, since Dom didn't let her use her "pig-sticker". He leapt back and stopped her sword with his own. They had been practicing for over an hour, but they were having a good time, sparring and taunting each other. 

Many had gathered about, either practicing themselves or just passing by. None other that Sir Owen of Jesslaw, a good friend of Kel and Dom's, shouted out, "Good shot, Kel! And _jolly_ good parry Dom!"

"You were lucky on that one, Dom," warned Wolset, one of Dom's corporals. "Mother can wield a mean sword."

"Thanks, Wolset," Dom replied sarcastically, stepping to take another shot at Kel, which, she also parried, "I haven't noticed."

"He will notice real soon," said Kel, taking her opportunity while Dom looked over at his corporal. Dom swung his head back to look at Kel, who was coming at him quickly,_ too_ quickly. Soon her sword was at his throat, with her smiling at the hilt.

Dropping his sword in surrender, Dom looked at Kel and grinned mischievously, causing her to look suspiciously at him. Instantaneously, Kel's sword was suddenly out of her hand, she was encircled by Dom's arms, and his mouth was on hers. Though completely taken off-guard at first, it didn't take her long to respond.

The cheers that had burst out when Kel had won the sparring grew even louder when the two parted. Kel was blushing immensely, embarrassed by all the attention they were getting. She didn't like public displays of affection, especially her own, and this was _definitely_ public. _But_, she thought to herself, _I sure did enjoy it._

Then, looking at Dom, she mock-glared and said softly, "You cheated."

Dom laughed deeply, and whispered, "So did you."

Then an idea seemed to strike him, because after looking around and seeing that people had returned to practicing or had walked on, he said casually, "Well, since our practice seems to have ended, I think I'll go take a bath." He walked away, to turn around after a few steps, which Kel had suspected. With an irresistible smile, he asked, "Would you like to join me?"

Kel rolled her eyes and walked passed him, then stopped and turned to face him. He looked at her in anticipation for her answer. She appeared to contemplate her response before saying, "Maybe...if you can catch me first, Sergeant." Kel grinned and spun around, racing toward the palace.

Dom stood there, eyebrows raised. Then, his face broke into a huge smile as he followed Kel's path to the palace.

Kel had already disappeared when he reached the doors, so Dom searched for her carefully. He was peering down a hallway when he heard Kel's teasing voice, "Having trouble?"

Dom smiled when he turned to see her leaning against the wall on the stairway. "Never. I'm just touring the palace," he said conversationally, waving his arm around the hallway.

Kel laughed, "You can have fun with that, Dom, while_ I_ take a bath."

She started up the stairs and soon he was following. She broke out into a run when she reached the next floor, and she heard Dom laugh as he did the same.

Rounding a corner, Kel almost ran into Raoul and Buri, his wife, who were both walking down the hall.

"Kel, what are-" started Raoul, only to be interrupted by Kel.

"Hello, sir. Buri," she said hurriedly, not stopping to explain.

Raoul turned to call after her, but was unable to when his own Sergeant merely ran into him from behind.

"Sorry Raoul. Bye, Raoul," Dom said, already skidding around the next corner after Kel.

Raoul stood there, scratching his head, and looked at Buri, who did the same. Then they shrugged their shoulders and smiled and turned back to their previous route.

They had barely continued walking, when from behind them they heard, "Excuse us, Sir."

Raoul and Buri parted and watched as a grinning Dom walked toward them, carrying a squirming Kel over his shoulder.

"Dom, put me down!" Kel demanded, obviously not enjoying being slung over his husband's shoulder, which anyone might see.

Hearing the familiar laugh of her old Knight Commander and realizing Dom was not going to let her down, Kel insisted, "Sir, tell your Sergeant to put me down!"

Raoul looked at Dom and said, laughing, "I see you caught yourself a lady knight there, Dom."

Dom smiled and replied, "Sure did, Raoul."

"Well then, good day to you both," Raoul said bowing, a broad smile on his very amused face.

Dom bowed his head in return, also smiling.

"Sir!" Kel called out, as Dom carried her further down the hall. She watched as Raoul roared with laughter behind her. Looking to Buri for help, she realized it was pointless. The K'miri woman was laughing just as hard as her husband.

When their laughter subsided they again proceeded to walk down the hall, the same way Dom and Kel had disappeared.

Raoul and Buri were talking casually again, but when they turned down another hallway, Raoul started to chuckle. Buri, being interrupted by his laughter, looked at her husband curiously. He pointed in front of them, and Buri also joined in his amusement.

Ahead of them, in a small niche in the wall, Dom and Kel could be seen kissing fervently, completely oblivious to their audience. Kel, quite apparently, had forgiven her husband.

Raoul laughed, and said, "My Sergeant has just given me a _great_ idea." With that, he grabbed Buri around the waist and pulled her to him.

Neal, bringing a tray of food up to Yuki in their room (where he insisted, with great difficulty, she stay), froze when he almost walked right into Raoul and Buri, kissing in the middle of the corridor. Then with a disgusted face, he steered himself around them, only to almost drop his tray at the sight of the next couple.

Neal cleared his throat, but it proved not to work, so he did it again, but louder. Both couples slowly separated, becoming aware of another presence; and in Dom and Kel's case, three other presences. Raoul and Buri looked at Neal curiously, standing there with his tray of steaming food. Realizing it was Neal, Dom raised his eyebrows in question of why his cousin had chosen to interrupt, while Kel blushed profusely.

Neal, with his held high and a noble air about him, said, "_Some_ people are trying to get things done around here, if you haven't noticed."

"So are we, Meathead," Dom retorted grinning, causing the rest of them to laugh.

"_Warriors_," Neal sighed, continuing toward his rooms. However, they _did_ give him an idea for when he returned to Yuki...

The two couples had returned to their previous occupation, before Neal had even stalked off. Both Dom and Raoul, holding their wives closely, thought to themselves blissfully, _It's great to be home._

* * *

**A/N: That's the end! I hope you enjoyed it. A huge thanks to all my reviewers, I really appreciated your support. I have more stories in mind for the future...and hopefully that future is near. Thank you for reading! **


End file.
